The invention relates to a case for receiving and retaining the hooks of a one or a few garment hangers for transport.
A typical suit bag consists of a flexible bag sized to contain a number of suits, shirts, dresses, etc. for travel, the bag having a zippered opening for placing the garments therewithin. The garments are usually on hooked hangers, and the hooks extend through an opening provided at the top of the bag. The multiple hooks, often of different shapes and types, can create a hazard and/or an annoyance to the traveller as they become engaged on clothing and anything else that passes within range. Furthermore, the collection of hooks is often bulky, and it is difficult to engage the hooks as a unit over clothes racks or the like. Finally, if the hooks are not secured together and to be handled as the unit, the unengaged hanger and the clothing placed upon it, often ends up in a tangled heap at the bottom of the bag.
Others have thought to provide a case for garment hooks to assist travelers using a garment or suit bag. For example, Threeton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,587, describes a tubular case which opens along a central vertical axis and provides a ring for receiving the ends of the hangers. Magnie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,723, describes a carrier device which is flexed to permit a hanger hook to be inserted into an elongated cavity. Doak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,012, describes a handle which defines a magazine for receiving garment hanger hooks to be secured by a removable retainer pin.